


Je T'ai Encore Perdu

by MK07



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Day Five: Lost;Found, F/M, Mention de Keith Lance Hunk Pidge Coran, Ne vous fiez pas au nombre de mots, Shallura Week, Vie antérieure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK07/pseuds/MK07
Summary: Dans chacune de leur vie passée ensemble, Allura perd Shiro.ou5 fois où Shiro est perdu et 1 fois où Allura le retrouve enfin.





	Je T'ai Encore Perdu

La première fois qu’on s’est rencontrés,  
Nous n’étions que de simples lumières,  
Comme des aimants, on était attirés,  
Nos âmes s’entremêlant dans l’air.

Il n’y avait que nous deux dans l’Univers,  
Seules formes de vie sur la voûte céleste,  
Et c’est dans les étoiles qu’on s’est découvert  
Cet amour qui nous faisait oublier le reste.

Mais un jour, tout cela a pris fin brusquement,  
Ton essence aspirée dans un trou noir béant,  
Et ton absence m’a laissée de vie dépourvue  
Et c’est ainsi que j’ai compris que je t’avais perdu.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

La deuxième fois qu’on s’est rencontrés,  
Tu avais enfin un corps et un visage,  
Tes cheveux de jais et ton regard amusé,  
Ont fait ressortir mes sentiments de leur cage.

Nous étions pauvres mais on s’aimait comme des fous,  
On n’avait quasi rien mais on se considérait chanceux,  
Car chaque jour ensemble valait l’or pour nous,  
Et qu’on n’avait pas besoin d’argent pour être heureux.

Mais la guerre arriva et les soldats étaient recherchés,  
Tu voulais lutter pour notre pays mais je voulais te cacher  
Mais vint le jour où on a dû se faire des adieux  
Et c’est là que j’ai su que je t’avais encore perdu.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

La troisième fois qu’on s’est rencontrés,  
J’étais une princesse et toi un serviteur,  
Mais malgré notre relation prédestinée à échouer,  
Tu as su me toucher droit dans le coeur.

Cette fois, on s’aimait dans l’ombre,  
Se tenant la main quand personne ne regardait,  
Je ne compte même plus le nombre,  
De fois où on a dû s’arrêter.

Malheureusement, ils nous ont percé à jour,  
Et pour te juger, ils t’ont appelé devant la Cour,  
Le verdict est tombé: tu seras pendu  
Et pour la troisième fois, je t’ai encore perdu.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

La quatrième fois qu’on s’est rencontrés,  
Nous n’étions que de simples ouvriers,  
Mais dès que je t’ai regardé,  
J’ai su que tu serais mon pilier.

Pour une fois, on avait une vie normale,  
Et on pouvait enfin tourner la page.  
Et je me rappelle du ciel de couleur pâle,  
Du matin où tu m’as demandé en mariage.

Mais le soir avant, tu es soudainement parti,  
Dans le billet que tu m’as laissé, tu disais être incompris  
De cette vie et celles d’avant, tu as encore disparu  
Et encore une fois, j’ai compris que je t’avais perdu.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

La cinquième fois qu’on s’est rencontrés,  
On était dans l’espace et tu étais un Paladin  
Je n’y croyais pas mais tes yeux n’avaient pas changé,  
Pourtant notre rencontre n’était pas pour moi un gain.

Je m’isolais de toi car je ne voulais plus souffrir,  
Mais tu as su briser les murs que j’avais construit,  
Tu as toujours été là pour moi, même dans le pire,  
Et ce sont tes sentiments que tu as voulu m’offrir.

Et puis le jour arriva où tu t’es volatilisé,  
Dans le Lion Noir tu n’étais plus ancré,  
Pourtant, dès le début, je l’avais su:  
Je ne devais pas m’attacher à toi car je t’ai encore perdu.

Mais cette fois, il n’est plus seulement question de moi,  
L’équipe, Voltron et l’Univers dépendent de toi,  
Alors je fis une chose que je n’avais jamais faite avant:  
Pour la première fois, j’ai cherché mon amour manquant.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Les mois passaient et l’espoir retombait,  
Les autres pensaient qu’on n’allait jamais te retrouver,  
Mais dans le silence des étoiles flamboyantes,  
J’ai su que j’allais te revoir vivant.

Mais vint le jour où on vit des rebelles,  
Des rebelles qui nous firent le rappel,  
De qui on était et ce qu’on faisait,  
Et c’est ainsi qu’on a su où tu étais. 

La bataille était longue mais on avait enfin réussi:  
Tu étais avec nous, blessé mais toujours en vie,  
Maintenant il ne te restait plus qu’à guérir,  
Et une fois cela fait, tu aurais passé le pire.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Trois jours après, tu sortis de la capsule,  
Tout le monde était là, tous sortis de leur bulle,  
Ils étaient impatients de te voir enfin debout,  
Car après ta disparition, ils ont laissé tomber tout.

Keith t’a serré dans ses bras et Pidge a pleuré,  
Hunk était émotif et Lance était là à les réconforter,  
Coran bougeait partout, ne sachant plus quoi faire,  
Et moi je te regardais, comme si tu étais extraordinaire.

Et soudain, nos regards se sont croisés dans la salle,  
Mes yeux s’embuaient de larmes comme si c’était normal,  
Et dans le creux de tes bras et de ton parfum,  
J’ai su que je t’ai retrouvé, enfin.

**Author's Note:**

> Et c'est ainsi que se finit cette histoire ou plutôt poème dans le cas présent!
> 
> En tout cas, j'espère que vous quand même apprécié malgré la forme qui n'est pas souvent utilisée ou appréciée dans les fanfictions.
> 
> Moi-même je préfère lire quelque chose écrit en prose qu'en vers mais dans le cas de ce texte, l'inspiration m'est immédiatement venue pour un poème (et puis si on prend aussi en compte le fait que j'aie l'habitude d'écrire des poèmes, ça explique beaucoup de choses)
> 
> Au niveau des pieds, je pense que vous avez remarqué que tout n'est pas en alexandrins et pour être franche, je préfère écrire la plupart du temps ainsi ^^' 
> 
> Maintenant, je sais faire aussi avec un nombre de pieds donné mais ça m'aurait pris plus de temps à faire et vu à quelle vitesse la Shallura Week passe, j'ai préféré la première variante :')
> 
> (D'ailleurs anedocte: j'ai écrit les 3/4 du texte à 2h du matin quelques nuits avant et je l'ai fini en une heure le jour d'après.)
> 
> Bref, encore une fois, j'espère que cela vous a plu! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner part de votre avis et/ou de vos critiques!
> 
> D'ailleurs (histoire que je ne l'oublie pas), merci encore une fois à mon amie KataraYue qui m'a aidé dans la correction au niveau syntaxe tout ça: comme on dit dans le jargon, tu gères la fougère :') 
> 
> Sur ce, passez une bonne journée/soirée/nuit/n'importe quel moment de la journée et à la prochaine! ^^


End file.
